


Her Prisoner

by sushi_tushi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars alternate universe, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sith Rey, Smuggler Ben Solo, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_tushi/pseuds/sushi_tushi
Summary: My friends and I wrote smut for friendly competition and this is what I came up with to fill the void after TROS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Her Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proofread very well because my friend is lazy, so pls forgive me.  
> I wanted to share it so badly.

She had heard the legends, she had heard the rumors, so when she had the chance to face such a duo her blood simmered with ecstasy. She placed her cold hand on her chest, lulling her heart in an attempt to bring down it's fierce beating. She loomed over the stillness of the stars, her heart continuing to race just thinking of what she might do with her prisoners. The options were endless, she had everything she needed for her own enjoyment, perhaps theirs and of course, malice. With the sweet siren song of their location and a crack of her neck, she began her hunt. 

Imagining what her victims looked like before she could have a taste, and have her way was one of her favorite parts of the hunt. The hope, optimism and innocence in their eyes before she would take it all away filled her mind, keeping her top priority in mind at all times. 

Become mine with the shackles I will bear on you. Her heart fluttered again, she hadn't yearned this much for blood since she was young. Taking in the atmosphere and breathing in the air and ground her and her future prisoners shared brought a wave of pleasure through her body, crashing furiously between her legs. She sprinted off of her ship, ready to ensnare her new toys. 

He frowned at the chill seeping its way through his body. He knew something was wrong with the stench of death entering the air. His father shrugged him off and continued socializing. He couldn't ignore it that easily when he knew his father felt it too. If they were in danger he needed to do something about it. Leaving his father to his cards and wit he left the pub, entertaining the idea of death, he stepped outside and found the stench stronger and uniquely irresistible. Enticed, he followed the scent West. Keeping his senses sharp he weighed the outcomes if this had turned out to be a trap. He was almost certain it was but he followed through anyways. If it was a trap it would give his father time to run. Not able to hear anything but the nature around him now he slowed his pace and his breathing to listen. What was different about these woods than when he had arrived? The scent was thick in the air now, whatever it was, it was close. Fear knocked on his wall asking for safe passage. But when the dark entity revealed herself, fear broke down the door, and to his complete surprise lust followed. 

It was almost too easy for her, he had surrendered himself to her completely and she didn't even have to ask. She held down a squeal of excitement, her intimidation and seduction took priority. She held her head high, careful to not let her true intentions be known. Her eyes glimmered as he reached for his blaster. 

He knew he had no chance against her but to test her reflexes he fired a shot at her. His father had taught him well in showdowns. 

She smiled and ignited her saber to deflect it right back at him. She couldn't hold back her grin anymore when he clasped his arm, the cry of pain excited her that much more, she closed in on him. Just inches away from him.

"Ben Solo... I've heard so much about you. To finally meet you and injure you no less, it almost seems too easy." She brought her saber close to his face, intimidation on a high. He quivered before her, so confused with his feelings he found he couldn't move an inch with her so close. He wanted to run but how far would he get? With the saber in his face there was no way he could run. What was she capable of?

"Who are you? What do you want?" She ticked at the question.

"Those are coward's questions. But I have a feeling you know why I'm here." She looked deep into his mind, only to find a barrier protecting what she wanted. "Something tells me, I haven't heard enough about you though. Won't you share with me?" She tilted her head back, batted her eyes and dropped a hip.

"I'd rather die than give anything." What he stood for came back clear to him. He had people to think about. Blood from his groin slowly dissipated. 

"Well, that sounds like an invitation to me." The saber disappeared and so did his consciousness. 

He awoke to to a sensation, a fingertip trailing down his forehead, his nose and paused at his lips. He came to to find her staring at his lips with hunger in her eyes. Her eyes met his and her lips began to curl at the ends. Blood shot straight to his groin, he tried his very best to keep eye contact so she wouldn't look down. 

"I'm glad you're awake. Not a very heavy sleeper, but I suppose you grow accustomed spending your entire life on the run." She took a step back to let him take his environment in. He sighed at the sight of his bindings, and the size of his cell. "You sure are cute for smuggler scum, it looks good on you." He shivered at the compliment. His feelings mixed at an insult crafted as a compliment. 

"Tell me about the droid." Her tone was serious now, it wasn't playful anymore. He took advantage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sneered, and closed back in on him, glancing at the bit of skin exposed by one undone button. She unbuttoned and second and a third.

"You know, I can take... whatever I want. I'm just giving you the chance to cooperate." She glided her hand to the inside of his shirt, gently resting her hand on his breast. "The droid?"

"I told yo-" He slammed back on the table, convulsing and writhing in pain. Shock traveled through his entire body at high speeds. His uncle had only told him stories about this power. When the shock had simmered he stared at her, fear blazing through his mind and his eyes. 

This was one of the moments she had been waiting for, her heart rate increased, her body temperature rose. He looked so helpless and for the moment, she didn't think she could become more aroused. But she knew this was just the beginning. She was going to get what she wanted, if it took a little time she couldn't give less of a damn.

"Feel free to share what I want whenever you're comfortable. I can promise, you won't get that chance often." She mused at her work, since this was only the beginning she wanted to savor the sights. With no change in his expression she lifted her hand towards him, extended she gave him another voltage. 

One of her favorite things about convulsion was that there was no predictability about how the body would react. So far she had found out everyone wiggles a little differently. And his was her favorite. But now she craved his skin. Glistening with sweat and breathing heavy, she had to calm herself before getting close again. She gently guided a thick lock out of his face, hoping to meet his eye once again. But now he wouldn't even look at her. She knew just what to do. It was only fair to give him something he wanted too. 

She continued to button down his shirt exposing more of his glimmering skin, a treasure in her eyes. Slowly he turned his head to see what she was up to. Once his shirt was open she lay both of her hands flat on his skin to which he winced, expecting another volt. She wiggled at the reaction, indulging herself, she reached lower to the half-mast member hiding beneath his trousers. She trailed a finger along it through the fabric and watched it bounce up for her. He panicked and looked directly at her, anxiety began to drown him. She crept down to her knees and waited patiently to see if it would grow or dwindle in size. He looked down at her tiny figure waiting for he didn't know what. But since she had stopped, he began to wish she didn't. He was so irrevocably attracted to her, he didn't care about the circumstances anymore. He wanted her. But she wanted something too. He looked into her eyes, they were menacingly beautiful. Piercing his soul, he kept his barrier up but got lost in the beauty of the enigma. He had never seen such eyes before. They were tainted with crimson, and glimmering with topaz. Getting lost in the madness he felt his shaft grow. She took this as her invitation and undid his trousers.

"Smuggler scum." She whispered and then spat on his shaft. He quivered at the name calling. He never knew it would feel so good to be treated this way but he had to keep in mind she was electrocuting him a moment ago. He supposed she still was. 

"I can if you want me too" She had heard that thought clear as if he had said it. Her plan was working, his barrier was depleting the more aroused he was. She caressed his member gently, distributing the moisture. "I can do it gently too." She smiled lustfully up at him to find the look on his face. He was weighing the options as if he'd actually wanted it. She figured to show him the painfully satisfying pleasure. His shaft in one hand, she placed the other on his inner hip, swaying her hand in a gentle circular motion she gave only 15% of a voltage compared to the 75% she gave him earlier. He quaked underneath her touch, grinding his hips, his knees had become weak. He was trying to figure out if he liked it and the twang of the last volt sent him flying through the skies of ecstasy. While he rode the high she took him in her mouth. Gentle at first to ease him into the back-to-back sensations. He groaned and threw his head back. The more he disappeared into the void of pleasure she added extra tricks to keep him enticed, but she kept a close watch on that barrier to see if her tricks would bring it down brick by metaphoric brick. 

She took the entirety of him down her throat, sucking hard back up to the tip, releasing the pressure of her mouth with a pop. She started with a nibble of the tip with her lips over her teeth, just to see how he would react. He cringed only slightly to shiver with enticement afterwards. She continued down his shaft like so but when she came back up she ever so gently scraped her teeth against him. He moaned deeply unsure if he liked that but to be truthful she didn't even really care. The barrier was depleting but to keep up the ruse until it was gone completely she continued. Popping off the tip of him again, she leaned beside his shaft and tapped it against her cheek repeatedly. 

"Do you want another one, Ben?" She grinned while looking up at him to find his puzzled expression. With hesitation, he shakily nodded. She gave him the tiniest of zaps with the tip of her finger on the tip of his twitching member. Pleasure ripped through his body. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the other times, but he convulsed harder than he ever had. Nothing had ever felt so bittersweet. He was starting to realize he couldn't get enough. She stood up, stretched her legs and leaned in closely, right next to his ear, it was time to enchant him with pain.

"I could show you more... Do you think you would like that?" The question held so much opportunity, both dark and pleasurable. So many doors waiting to be opened. He nodded his head once with optimism. If he could handle what she was giving him now he could only hope he could handle what was next. She ignited her light saber. Waving the intimidation around him like a toy, he perspired profusely, He had expected she would do this but he still feared this was it for him. She brought it close to his face, he could feel the heat radiating on his bones. 

_sssssssss..._ She singed a lock of his hair, just millimeters away from his face. He trembled beneath the saber, hoping he wouldn't inflict the pain upon himself. She gently traced the tip of the saber against his chest, what was left open of his shirt was singed open revealing the surface of his skin inflamed from the saber. No skin was broken...yet. She jabbed the saber just over his shoulder but enough to make a slice through his skin and a shout out of his mouth. She grinned. Before he passed out she wanted to seduce him with her words.

Hushed words of desire, lust and erotica raced through his mind. In between whispers she kissed and sucked at his neck and collarbone. Every time she spoke it opened up new opportunities for his decisions to race through. She offered so much to him that he didn't know where to begin. Although as he felt himself dig deeper into his desires he had remembered why he never had the time to delve into them. His father and what their mission statement was. Instantly, his almost vanished wall came towering back up. Ashamed of what he let her do to him he pulled away from her as much as he could and tucked his head in between his shoulders. 

Her high was ruined. She didn't usually get so physical with prisoners but he was beautiful. Only to find out it was for nothing. She had almost been enjoying it but he took it all away from her so easily. She tried her hardest to hide the anger on her face but it didn't matter when she raised her fist and slammed it down hard to his lower stomach. He leaned over as much as his body would allow. He spit blood at her feet almost on purpose. 

She stared down at the disrespect he dared to present. Her smug lips began to quiver as she thought of all the hateful, dreadful things she wanted to do to him. She prepared for her favorite option. Dashing to the wall of the room, she ignited her saber and with the turn of her body to face him she brought the saber upwards on his face, burning the gorgeousness she hated so much. His screams of anguish did not satisfy her like the moans did. He was ruining her mood, all because she wanted something from him. 

In an attempt to reach the point they were at, she extended her hand to which he flinched. Now that put a smile back on her face. She electrified him again, aiming the bolts at his head and chest, the most vital areas. To weaken his state she waited to see if the wall would budge. Slowly increasing the voltage she found that it did, Chunk by chunk, small amounts of info released one by one. She wasn't finding what she wanted but was still releasing valuable information. 

She knew this method of interrogation was the most effective but it also wasn't, if she had questions afterwards, the prisoner would be less than responsive. She had hoped he would let her in before it got to that point. To her dismay, she found resistance. Not anything towards the cause or location of that he stood for... but resistance against her voltage. When she pressed, he did too. The bolts had begun retracting back to her fingertips. Bewildered, she gave 100%. He convulsed for a second only to come back stronger at her. Afraid she might hurt herself with him beginning to aim them back at her, she stopped. Panting, she still tried to process what had just happened. She didn't find what she was looking for and his wall was still up. Disappointment and failure. Again. 

"Ahh, so you're afraid of disappointing, just like everyone else." Ben leaned his head back to look at the shaken, puzzled look on her face. 

"w-what?"

"You're afraid that you'll never be as powerful as your grandfather... the Emperor." Bewildered and flabberghasted she ignited her saber once more to strike it on him. To find that he had his eyes closed, willing to accept this fate. 

"A death that quick is too rewarding for you. I can't kill my favorite toy that easily..." She reinforced her own wall and stalked out of the room. A single tear had shed once she left. A Force-Sensitive babe that had stood a chance against her greatest edge, he crawled his way in when no one had in years. 

She feared she may fall in love with him.


End file.
